Lady Luck
by Dawndreamer
Summary: Luella and Rhiana need to solve an ancient mystery to stop the ageing sickness that is slowly killing the elven king and possibly his family. Will the mystery be solved in time to stop the illness from spreading to the heir of the throne and his cousin?
1. Changes

**A/N:** Hey guys! Well yes I have to say my first entry was far too short. It was kind of meant to be a prologue to the story. Keep in mind that this was my VERY FIRST fanfic EVER.  
  
I didn't actually say that I was writing it at midnight, and I had to rush off to bed. What I'm going to do is extend the prologue and make it the opening of the first chapter.  
  
**Copyrights:** I do not own Legolas or any other characters, places, events (etc) belonging to Tolkien.  
  
**STORY:  
**  
Sunday afternoon, there's nothing to do but daydream. I sat at my desk and looked out my bedroom window at the garden below. A gentle breeze shook the branches of the trees that framed my window. I breathed in the pleasant spring air, it felt so relaxing just sitting here, watching life go by. Resting my head on the desk I closed my eyes, exhaled deeply and began to dream...  
  
At first I saw nothing but black. Then a small beam of light appeared from above and down floated a figure, dressed in a purple robe. Her long raven black hair hung down to her waist and her ice blue eyes gazed into mine. Her face was small, but her eyes were big. She caught my gaze. Her mesmerizing eyes pierced into mine and I was unable to shift my glance. Then she spoke in my mind.  
  
"I am Quesse, your guardian. Luella, my child, you face a grand undertaking. One that I know you will learn a great deal from. Elves are immortal, yet there are only two ways in which they can die; by the sword or of a broken heart. In a world called middle-earth, an elven king is dying, but from neither of these things. A sickness which causes the victim to decrease in age rapidly has taken hold of him. Once he reaches his beginning he will be no more. In an ancient prophecy engraved on the king's royal pendant, which has been passed down from generation to generation, it states that one day a magical elven maiden shall come and solve the mystery. Luella, you are the chosen one."  
  
"But Lady Quesse, how am I the chosen one, I am not of elven kind."  
  
"Well you aren't – yet."  
  
Suddenly her eyes turned a bright glowing orange, which made mine burn like fire. She opened her mouth and I heard the sound of a howling wind as I felt myself floating off the ground, hovering in mid air.  
  
The sound became louder and higher in pitch, as the darkness began to sink away into a blinding light that consumed me. Through the bright light I could see Quesse's face, smiling at me. As the light became dimmer, I noticed that we were in a garden, and it wasn't my own.  
  
We floated down, our feet landing on the soft, green grass. As the sound of the wind ceased, she smiled at me and released me from her gaze. I faced the opposite direction as my eyes began to water from the burning sensation.  
  
"Once you have solved the mystery, open the locket around your neck and it will take you back home..." she whispered.  
  
I turned back around and Quesse was gone. I looked down and saw the silver leaf shaped locket around my neck. I held a hand up to my ear, it was pointy. Quesse had turned me into an elf.  
  
Finding my way out of the garden I approached the entrance of Mirkwood, where someone was already waiting for me.  
  
**A/N:** End of chapter 1! Chapter 2 will be longer. Please R&R... oh and no flames please! 


	2. Secrets

**A/N:** Thank you to a few reviewers for your tips and encouragement and to your very lengthy, but helpful message Aleana! Oh and RivendellWriter, all is forgiven, I wasn't very clear at first anyways! ;D Back to the story, and yes I will try to be more descriptive and develop my characters a bit more.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legolas or any other characters, places, events (etc) belonging to Tolkien. But I do own Luella, Quesse and Rhiana.  
  
**PS –** Those of you that reviewed my story on june 23rd, please read chapter one again. I re-posted it and this chapter won't make sense if you haven't read the new chapter one. Thanks!  
  
STORY  
  
As my eyes finally came into focus I rounded the corner to see a girl in a pale yellow dress, lying underneath a shady tree, snoring. I bent down and could see the points of her elven ears poking through her shoulder length silvery blonde hair. I stayed there for a minute just watching the rise and fall of her stomach as she breathed in and out. Suddenly she began to stir and mutter in her sleep. 'Hey who's there?... ARGH!' she screamed and swiftly leapt up, sending me flying into the air and landing on my back with a loud thud on the ground. "No! Don't hurt me! I'm armed!" she whipped out her bow and arrow and directed them down at me. I was lying flat on my back, my lengthy chocolate brown hair littered with leaves, after being knocked to the ground by her sudden movement.  
  
I brushed the hair from my now very pale face, and sat up looking straight into her grey-blue eyes. I was not happy, and by the looks of it, neither was she.  
  
Lowering her weapon she held out her hand and helped me up then assisted me in brushing the grass off my ankle length baby pink gown. We looked at each other for a minute, each taking in the appearance of the other. She was about my height, and had a look of mischief about her face. She was the type of person whose purpose in life was to have as much fun as you possibly could, without thinking of the consequences. I believe in living life to the max, but I know when and when not to bend or break rules.  
  
There was an awkward silence, nothing but the sound of our breathing filled the atmosphere. I hate awkward silences; I had to break the ice.

"Hey I'm Luella." There was silence as she just stood there, her cold eyes staring at me from underneath her furrowed brow.

"Aren't you going to say something?" I asked.

She folded her arms. "No." she replied.

"You mean you're not even going to tell me your name... Rhiana" She unfolded her arms and looked at me in shock.

"How did you know my name?"

"It's engraved into your bow" I replied monotonically, pointing. She blinked, confused for a second and quickly glanced down at it.

Looking up at me she smugly remarked, "How else would I tell it was mine from all the others?" I opened my mouth for a comeback, but no words came out. Rhiana giggled. I became agitated and changed the subject.

"Aren't you going to apologize?"

"Apologize to who?"

"To me"

"For what? I didn't do anything to you!"

"Yes you did, you knocked me over while you were, err... sleepwalking!"

"I wasn't sleepwalking!"

"Oh yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Well then what were you doing?"

"I was on watch" "Really... I've never met anyone who could keep watch with their eyes shut!"

"I..." Rhiana was beaten and she knew it. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders, trying to hold in giggles. Rhiana clenched her teeth and stomped her foot on the ground, angrily. I stood there with my arms folded waiting for her to apologize. Rolling her eyes she muttered, "Sorry..."

"Yes and sorry you should be," came a male voice from behind me. I turned to see a tall figure dressed in elegant attire; obviously he was someone of importance, with his white-blonde hair resting on his broad shoulders and a fancy headdress decorating it.

"I saw the whole thing, and I apologise again on behalf of Rhiana. She was supposed to be on watch, not threatening others of our kin. I am Prince Legolas, pleased to make your acquaintance Lady Luella," he said taking my hand in his. I glanced down at this movement.

"The pleasure is all mine, thank you," I replied curtsying. I was confused, I looked from Legolas to Rhiana again, there seemed as if there was some tension between them. The once aggressive Rhiana had now become very quiet. It appeared that since the prince had come along she regretted her actions towards me, but I had the feeling there was a something she was hiding.  
  
"To show our most sincere apology to you for Rhianas carelessness, I would like to invite you back to Mirkwood to stay for a while," Legolas said. At this statement I was utterly stunned.  
  
"I would love to visit Mirkwood Prince Legolas, but I must make something clear; in no way was Rhiana careless. Her actions towards me are no different than what I would expect from you or any other Mirkwood warrior. Rhiana was not acting careless, but rather cautious and I respect her for that."  
  
"You are very compassionate, Lady Luella. But you should not waste such kindness on those who do not deserve it," he said giving Rhiana a sour look.  
  
As all three of us continued on our way to Mirkwood I pondered why Rhiana would be treated that way by Legolas. I had to stand up for her, she had done nothing wrong; she was just doing her job. Why was Legolas looking at me weirdly, why were his blue eyes piercing right through me... it was as if he knew something was up, as if I wasn't the only one keeping secrets.  
  
**A/N:** That's all from me for now... sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I hope this chapter makes up for it! Please review and no flames please!


	3. New Surroundings

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in AGES, but you know how it is with assignments and exams...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legolas or any other characters, places or events (etc) belonging to Tolkien. But I do own Luella, Quesse and Rhiana.

STORY

We walked along silently still until we came to Mirkwood's center. Mirkwood was nearly exactly as I had pictured it, with a mystical touch of the Lothlorien elves and a warm feeling of those from Rivendell. Truly it was a mix of the best of both elven kingdoms. Lothlorien holds a bluish shade, while Rivendell holds the shade of the tanning autumn leaves. But I enjoy most Mirkwood's light turquoise tinge.

It has the looming, but always steady trees of Lothlorien, with their might and almost supernatural power; and the beauteous gardens and trickling waters of Rivendell. The elves of Mirkwood lived in strikingly amazing dwellings, similar again to Rivendell and kept their watch in treetop landings. I was swept up in my own imagination of this new world I was in. But I reminded myself that I must always be wary of anyone's suspicions of me. Especially of Legolas.

We walked through the main entrance to the palace grounds and found the guests quarters, then stopping in the corridor just outside the room I was staying in he remarked, "If there's anything you need just ask Rhiana." He then excused himself, saying that he needed to get ready for dinner and left Rhiana and myself to get to know each other.

I watched him go down back down the corridor and out of sight as Rhiana whispered, "Thank goodness he's gone!" and rolled her eyes. She then turned and opened the intricately carved door to reveal a stunning room and balcony. I stepped inside and was overcome by how beautiful it all was, with pink flower petals littering the floor underneath my feet and scented candles burning, giving the room a warm feel. The room was complete with everything and anything I would want and need. Along one wall was a full-length mirror, with a wooden frame that was carved into the shape of trees with one trunk on each side. Next to this was a small off-white marble table on which a bowl of fruit was placed.

Crossing to the other side of the astoundingly pretty room I saw a double door, with the same carvings as the front door. As I turned the ivory handles my eyes fell upon a wardrobe full of elegant dresses of purples, blues, reds, greens and pinks with a pair of matching shoes for each.

Again next to this was another small off-white marble table, with a matching chair and this time it contained books and a vase of flowers.

In the middle of the room was a bed, or more of a couch. It had a slightly raised armrest at each end and was laden with cushions and draped with champagne coloured material which delicately brushed the floor as a gentle breeze rippled the see-through curtains.

As I made my way over to the balcony and parted the crème chiffon curtains, I found myself standing on a marble balcony with pillars wrapped in vines and overlooking the many sky-high trees, luscious gardens and a small waterfall. I looked through the trees and could see the sun starting to set and the moon coming out from behind the afternoon clouds. The colours of the sky were beginning to run together to create pinks and purples, which stood out against the clouds which had slowly started to hide the sun as I watched.

I felt my breath go short and turned to face Rhiana. "It's beautiful isn't it?" she whispered, not expecting a response straight away, but knowing exactly how I felt, for soon I would find out that she too was not of this world...

"Follow me, Luella, I have something to show you," she replied. Shocked by this sudden proposal, I followed her out of my room and into the hall, where around a corner was another door. Rhiana stepped up to it and opened it, ushering me inside and quickly following me in. It was very similar to my room, but it looked as if it had been lived in much longer and a few personal touches had been added here and there. There was the smell of musk incense burning which hovered around the candle lit room, with its indigo black chiffon curtains draping all around, blocking out a substantial amount of what was left of the sunlight. Then I saw it, right in front of me on a small table with two seats, was a round crystal ball, with grey smoke swirling around in different shapes and patterns, which I was unable to work out.

Closing the door Rhiana beckoned me to sit down on a chair opposite her at the small circular table. It was at this point I began to wonder what was really going on here.

"You've probably noticed that Legolas hates me," began Rhiana.

"Yes..." I replied rather timidly.

"And I bet you're wondering why..."

"Well... yes... I was going to ask you..."

"I'll tell you this before I say anything more to you; I'm not what I look like."

"What do you mean you're not what you look like?"

"I am not an elf, I am what you are, a human girl," Rhiana said with an edge to her voice.

"Hey how do you know that I'm..."

"Don't worry Quesse will explain it all"

"Quesse? Wait a minute, how do you know Quesse?"

"It will all be explained if you do what I say!" Rhiana remarked, raising her voice considerably louder. "Now place your left hand over the pendant on your necklace and put your right hand on the crystal ball. I will do the same, don't worry it's not dangerous." It was then as I saw she too had a pendant – a feather. My stomach filled with butterflies and my eyes began to feel prickly, I placed my hand along on the crystal ball, where Rhiana's was already resting. Suddenly the smoke inside the ball turned a bright purple and everything in the room turned a dreamlike almost watery purple and out from the crystal ball appeared Quesse!

"Quesse!" I gasped out loud, as she drifted towards me, still in her purple robe, her long raven black hair hanging at her waist. "I – I have so many questions to ask you!"

"Luella please just listen to me first," Quesse replied, her ice blue eyes kind.

"I see you've met Rhiana, she's here for the same reason you are, she must solve the puzzle behind this mystery illness just as you have been sent to do. Rhiana I see must not have told you the reason why she is hated so by Legolas. I think it's best for her to explain, Rhiana?"

"Legolas has become suspicious of me ever since the day Quesse appeared to tell me that she was sending you here to help me with the mission. I was horrified to see that he had been eavesdropping when I opened my door and saw him standing there. He had treated me like one of his kin when I first arrived three days before. But after that day he never looked at me the same way again, it was as though he and I had become worst enemies. It was like that for almost a week. Then today when you arrived I knew he realized that something is going on and I know that he is determined to find out what that something is."

"But what can we do to start solving the mystery?" I asked hoping to be told this was not as complicated as it seemed.

"You will have to gain his trust," Quesse replied looking only at me.

"Me? Why me? How will that help?" I asked, shocked that such a suggestion could be made.

"Because Luella, he doesn't know you yet. You will have to gain his trust, get to know him so we acquire information of his father's illness out of him, then we will have a clearer idea of how to solve this," Quesse said sternly.

"But we'll eventually have to tell him who we are and what we're trying to do, won't we?" I questioned worriedly.

"We'll discuss that later Luella," Quesse finished. "Right now you and Rhiana must make a move along to dinner, before more suspicions are aroused. I will talk to both of you later to check on your process. Goodbye."

As soon as Quesse disappeared the room came back into focus, only it wasn't the same; the sun had completely set and the first few evening stars were beginning to come out.

"Quick we'd better hurry, elves care about punctuality!" Rhiana added to me as we rushed out the door of her room towards the dining hall. All the while I contemplated the huge task that lay ahead of me, and wondered how long it would take to gain the trust of a suspicious prince elf.

**A/N:** Well another chapter has come to an end. Please review!


End file.
